<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Accidents Happen by trashboijules</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24872671">Accidents Happen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashboijules/pseuds/trashboijules'>trashboijules</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fandom - Crankilpier, Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Car Accidents, Depression, F/M, Gen, Heavy Angst, Injury, Injury Recovery, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Mostly Plotonic, Self-Harm, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts, but i just wanted some soft tyler and ethan, i forgot to add them at first but it's there now so, like starting a fire with a wet logs, trigger warning, yes ik mika isn't here</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:00:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24872671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashboijules/pseuds/trashboijules</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"It'll be okay...We'll be okay..." Ethan sobbed. Tears stung down his face, Amy next to him, her head against his shoulder<br/>"We'll get through this Ethan" She nodded<br/>~~~~<br/>After a bad accident, Mark uses a wheelchair due to a spinal injury, and feels trapped, not being able to live like he used to. Ethan, after a severe concussion, suffers from frequent and painful headaches, and mild memory loss. Both of them struggle with the post-accident depression. The two of them try their best to cope and make their lives as close to what they used to be.</p><p>also, we are jumping headfirst into this</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ethan Nestor/Tyler Scheid, Mark Fischbach &amp; Ethan Nestor, Mark Fischbach/Amy Nelson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Unsure and Afraid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>

He was on the passenger side, and Mark was driving. He felt blood run down his face, the wet feeling all over his shirt. Ethan turned to Mark, his face was against the airbag and the metal of the car, crushed over against his legs, pinning them down. Blood was on the driver side window, and it stained the gray shirt Mark wore. The sudden sound of a car stopped snapped Ethan out of his daze. He looked over to a blurry figure in a yellow and red uniform, in their hands was a large set of essentially, pliers. Aka, 'Jaws of life' used for cracking open cars like walnuts. The loud sound of creaking metal filled his ears and the passenger side door popped open.</p><p>"Hey! Hey!, can you hear me?" An almost wavering voice, it was like an echo.<br/>
"Kid! Can you hear me?" The man called again. Ethan moved slightly, a low groan escaped his lips. A sharp pain ran through his body as he tried to move. The man turned back to his partners behind him.</p><p>"He's conscious!" The voice became clearer, and all at once, every sound came rushing back. The concerned voices of bystanders, sirens, footsteps, crunching metal as the driver door was pried open. He looked at the firefighter, as a couple of paramedics came to the car. As unconsciousness consumed him once again, he felt strong arms wrap around him and lift him up onto the gurney.</p><p>

He gained consciousness again in the hospital, the sterile white walls were almost blinding to his tired eyes. Machines beeped and blinked around him. Ethan groan as he sat up. His left arm was wrapped up in a red cast and pulled tightly against his chest. He felt dizzy and his head was pounding, and a stinging feeling on his forehead. Upon feeling his head, there were 2 staples covered by a small bandage, in his head. He sat alone for a moment or two until the door to his hospital room opened.</p><p>

A woman in a white jacket walked in, she had long blonde hair, dark blue eyes and ginger freckles.</p><p>

"Oh good, you're awake", the woman said sweetly.<br/>
"What happened? Where's Mark?" Ethan asked, his head still spinning from the dizziness.<br/>
"You were in an accident, Mr. Nestor. You've been unconscious for the past few hours" The woman said, coming to sit in the chair next to his bed.<br/>
"My name is Doctor Briars, and Mark is here."<br/>
"Where?" He asked, now a small bit of panic came over him. She hesitated for a moment before responding.<br/>
"The ICU, he's alive, but he's--he'll be okay. I need you to take a breath okay?" Briars asked, in that same gentle tone. Taking a breath, his eyes welling up. Nodding, and trying not to cry.</p><p>

"Mr. Nestor--"<br/>
"You can call me Ethan" He commented<br/>
"Okay. Ethan, you have a severe concussion as well as whiplash and will experience headaches for a while"<br/>
The rest of the day was a blur, he talked with officers, doctors, and friends. The next day he was able to walk around, the hospital had decided to watch him for another day just in case anything happened with his head. That day he went to see Mark, he was semi-paralyzed from the waist down according to the doctors. Ethan sat down next to him in the chair in his room. It felt so impersonal, there were machines beeping, and it seemed so mechanical. On the other side of the room was Amy, she was standing next to Marks bed crying, quietly, but he could see her shoulders move and just barely hear her. Ethan felt guilty, and he didn't know why he knew it wasn't his fault somebody else ran a red light. That it started raining, and that the road was slippery.</p><p>"Amy I--" Ethan started<br/>
"You, don't need to be sorry...I know that's what you're gonna say"<br/>
"Yeah..." He responded, looking down and the ground. The unknown was so scary now, it wasn't always, yeah it was the unknown, but now it was his friend's life that was the unknown. He felt afraid and unsure. Amy walked over, and knelt down next to the chair, resting her head on his shoulder. Ethan felt everything he had held back begin to come out, the dam broke and he started to cry.<br/>
"It'll be okay...We'll be okay..." Ethan sobbed. Tears stung down his face, Amy next to him, her head against his shoulder<br/>
"We'll get through this Ethan" She nodded, wrapping her arms around him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A New Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ethan having being discharged from the hospital and Amy is an absolute godsend for him</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am aware I didn't beta read the first chapter, I was very sleepy. Also,,,thank you for the kudos,,,very much appreciated</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ethan was at Marks house, who hadn't been discharged yet, hell he wasn't even awake yet. The hospital had sent Ethan home 2 days ago, and his headaches were fucking unbearable at times. Amy was at the hospital visiting Mark and Ethan was alone with the dogs, who were thankfully both asleep. He was in so much pain he could barely hear himself think, it felt like a constant buzzing in his ears, aka tinnitus. It had been four days since the accident, and Mark hadn't woke up. Ethan knew that comas could last for weeks and a person could be just about fine, but he was rightfully freaking out. It felt like minutes of sitting outside because before Ethan knew it he felt a tap on his shoulder.  </p><p>"Hey Eth, how you feeling?" Amy asked, a small genuine smile on her face<br/>
"My head hurts like hell, but other than that, I'm okay. How's Mark?"<br/>
"Uh, he's doing okay. The doctors said he's starting to wake up a little. They also say he'll have to go to a speech therapist when he wakes up", Amy said, kneeling down next to him. Everything felt so strange like he was living in slow motion, his head was spinning, he had had concussions before, so why was this one so bad?</p><p>"You, want some tea of something Ethan?" Amy offered, her voice was sweet and gentle, she spoke softly as to not worsen his headache.<br/>
"Uh, no-no thanks."<br/>
"Okay, come on, come inside, it's getting cold" Amy nodded and gestured for his to follow her inside. The air was getting colder as the same rain clouds rolled forwards, distant thunder tumbled through the air and purple lightning skated across the heavy sheet of clouds. The two of them sat inside while the rain poured down on the house and Ethan distracted himself with a movie. After about 40 minutes of silence, Amy turned to Ethan.</p><p>"Hey uh, if you wanna sleep here, you can. If you don't trust yourself to drive home" Amy offered<br/>
"Thanks" He replied with a weak laugh.<br/>
"Anytime, you're my friend so," She nodded "Hey uh, you want some food?" Amy asked, standing up and motioning to the kitchen.</p><p>"Yeah sure" Ethan answered in the same weak tone. She felt bad for him, he would get near vomit-inducing migraines almost every day since the accident among his other issues. Amy came up next to the couch, sitting on the arm of it</p><p>"You want a Tylenol for your head? I can tell you've got a headache" Amy asked, Ethan, nodded slightly. His eyes were closed and he looked half-asleep, his head lolled to the side and he just kinda sat there like a sleeping horse. </p><p>"Alright, all be right back" She replied, giving him a gentle pat on the back before walking away. A minute or two she came back, a glass of water and meds in hand. The evening was pretty silent, apart from the movie Ethan put on and Amy cooking. </p><p>-</p><p>The next morning was almost silent, unpleasantly so. Amy was so used to Mark being up early, the movement of him stirring often waking her. This time she awoke alone, she thought she'd be accustomed to the lack of him, but she definitely wasn't. If she was being honest, she enjoyed Ethan's company, even if most of it was silent hospital visits and him either sleeping or throwing up. Amy kind of knew he'd rather be with someone he was closer with though, she could tell he was a little uncomfortable staying with his best friend's girlfriend, and she understood that. It was 7:30 when she got up, the house was quiet, and when she left her room, Ethan as still out cold on the couch</p><p>A thought came over her. 'Who <em>can<em> Ethan stay with comfortably?' Amy pulled her phone out of the hoodie pocket. She searched through the many contacts in it until she came across someone in particular.</em></em></p><p>Amy: Hey Ty?</p><p>Tyler: Yeah? What's up?</p><p>Amy: Do you think that Ethan would feel better with you?</p><p>Tyler: wdym?</p><p>Amy: I mean if you kept an eye on him, yk? Instead of me. He seems a little uncomfortable here</p><p>Tyler: If it'll make him feel better yeah. Why do you think he's uncomfortable?</p><p>Amy: I guess he just feels weird staying with him best friend's girlfriend</p><p>Tyler: Alright. Ask him and I'll come collect him soon lol</p><p>Amy: Thanks :)</p><p>
Amy smiled and shoved her phone back into her pocket. She waited a little while before waking Ethan up again, she just quietly sat and played some animal crossing. Around 10 am, she gave him a gentle shake. After a minute or two, Ethan groaned and opened his eyes and looked at her. He incoherently mumbled something at her, and slowly shifted his body up. </p><p>"Morning Eth. Want some coffee or something?" Amy asked, gesturing towards the kitchen, but Ethan shook his head.<br/>
"No, I'm good...,"<br/>
"Alright. Uh..., one more thing, Tyler offered to stay at your place with you."</p><p>Ethan was groggy, but he sat up slightly.<br/>
"Huh?"<br/>
"You seem a bit, uncomfy staying here"<br/>
"Tyler's fine with staying with you at your place if you'd rather have somebody with you at your apartment"</p><p>"Uh, I'd like that" Ethan smiled. He knew he'd be just fine physically at home, but he but he still didn't want to be alone.</p><p>Amy confirmed to Tyler is was good to come pick him up, and Ethan packed what belongings he had brought and the two waited outside for Tyler.</p><p>After a while Tyler pulled up. The ride back to Ethans apartment was blurry. He was anxious, car rides were odd, he knew he was just fine but he still got antsy...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>weird transition to Tyler but heyy, whatever</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Tyler</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tyler stays with Ethan and he feels some feelings while having a quiet breakdown<br/>*self harm warning*</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yep we jumping tythan immediately :)) bc I love boys supporting boys</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thing Ethan did when he got home was puke. Tyler hated the sound of him dry heaving in the bathroom, he made a mental note to pick up him some anti-nausea medicine tomorrow.</p><p>Ethan was so tired, everything in him was drained by a combo of pain and worry. Ethan showered, Tyler was to scared. He and Mark had been friends for so long. He'd been hiding it for a while, but god he was afraid.</p><p>He turned up the volume on the TV, and began to cry. </p><p>"We've been friends for so long" Tyler whispered.<br/>
"If you die I'm gonna be so mad dude" He laughed. He continued to quietly cry while Ethan showered. He didn't know what to do if Mark died. They said that the swelling from his fracture had gone down but he still hadn't woke up, and he still might not. </p><p>"I-" He hiccuped, and struggled to speak. 'God what would happen to Ethan?' He thought </p><p>"He-" Tyler squeaked and took a few hiccupy breaths<br/>
"He's so nice, neither of them deserve this" His feelings towards Ethan had become more protective the last days. Tyler took a few deep breaths and tried to calm down.</p><p>He stood up, senseing the pending anxiety attack. He shook his hands and paced around the living room. Tyler lost control as everythings collective weight began crushing him. </p><p>"I-I can't-" He gave up on trying to hide it, not that he could if he wanted to. Its became more involuntary than anything else, like a sneeze. </p><p>"He-I, he can't die" "Fuck!" He cursed<br/>
"E-Ethan doesn't deserve this, Mark, and A-Amy" He coughed and eventually his face was red and puffy from crying. He sat with his arms wrapped around his legs. He felt like it had been forever since Ethan had disappeared into the bathroom, but he was jolted from his daze by the sound of the bathroom door opening, he shot up quickly and rubbed his face. Cleared his throat and collected himself as best as he could.</p><p>"Hey Ty, I-" Ethan stopped himself, staring at his friend. His hair was still wet, the water dripped onto his clothes.</p><p>"Hey, how, how was your shower?" Tyler stuttered<br/>
"You okay?" Ethan asked<br/>
"Yeah, I'm good, just uh" "Scared..." He continued. Ethan knew Tyler wasn't a super emotional person, he didn't push, just nodded.

"I gonna be in my office for a bit, if you wanna come sit with me you can" Ethan continued</p><p>"Sure yeah..." </p><p>Tyler lost track of time watching Ethan mess around on his computer. Before he knew it he'd fallen asleep, only half-waking up when Ethan moved the blanket from the back of the couch onto him.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>Ethan took a breath, he felt the anxiety in his stomach reach a fever pitch. He paced back and forth in the bathroom, his thoughts were clouded with anxiety, nausea and pain. He felt something he'd never felt before, like he was going to explode. Everything was too much. He wanted to scream, he'd had panic attacks before but never one like this. He felt like the the rest of the world wasn't really there, only him, only the bathroom. Or maybe he wasn't real. He couldn't tell, he felt like a ghost, like he was detached from reality, not entirely but he wasn't all there. He was slumped over the toilet, feelings stomach twisting. The horrid acidic sensation in his nose. His pain medication made him feel so fucking sick. He knew the combination of anxiety, the meds, the pain was what was making him sick but he was still scared. </p><p>`</p><p>He dug his fingers into his hair, and yanked on it. He needed to know his body still existed. It was an oddly comforting pain. And it seemed to lessen his anxieties,  not much but just enough so that he could think.</p><p>Ethan didn't seem to notice himself rifling through his bathroom, not entirely knowing what he was searching for. He was afraid, he didn't know why but he was. He found himself holding a blue disposable razor, that little voice in his head nagged at him. He didn't know why, but it did. It came suddenly. The urge to feel that feeling. To know he was real, to know the world was real. That he wasn'ta ghost. The voice nagged at him </p><p>
  <em>'Do it'<em></em></em>
</p><p>~~~~~</p><p>Tyler woke up to the shower running loudly, not having woke him up, Spencer woke him up. </p><p>"Hey buddy" He said sweetly, rubbing Spencer's head. He noticed the water running and stood</p><p>"He showering again?" Tyler asked himself </p><p>~~~~~</p><p>Ethan sat fully clothed in the cold stream on water. Blood trickled down his arm, mixing with the water and flowing down the drain. He'd heard cold water would help with a panic attack. It definitely did, now he didn't know what to do. There were small cuts done by the still incased blades of the razor. They lined the soft skin of his inner arm, close to his elbow. He immediately regretted it, but the pain reeled him back to reality. </p><p>A knock came to the door</p><p>"Ethan you okay?" Ethan panicked a small bit, kicking himself for probably waking Tyler. </p><p>"I'm okay" "Just-Just had a panic attack" Ethan called out, quickly disposing of the razor in the trash bin.</p><p>"Can I come in? Or no?" Tyler's muffled voice came from beyond the safety of the door. </p><p>"Yeah gimme a sec though" Ethan shut off the water, and climbed out of the glass barrier. He wiped the remaining blood and water from his arm, putting a large band-aid over the cuts to hide them. The adhesive stung as it made contact with the still open injuries. He squeezed the water from his hair and opened the door. Without a word, Tyler pulled Ethan into a hug, not caring that Ethan was soaked.</p><p>The two sat in the wet hug for a bit, neither of them wanting to move, despite the fact that they were both wet.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry this was short, thought it was a sweet note to end on</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>